LEB:PC:Din (twilsemail)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+11 vs AC; 1d4+4}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+14 vs AC; 1d4+6}} or |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs AC; 1d4+10 damage}} or |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Din can move 2 squares before making this attack. +14 vs AC; 1d4+7 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs AC; 1d4+7 damage and the target is dazed until the end of Din’s next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords= Martial, Reliable, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs Ref; 3d4+7 damage}} or |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords= Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs Fort; 1d4+7 damage and ongoing damage equal to any Sneak Attack damage Din deals to the enemy. Effect: 1d4+7 damage.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords= Martial |Power Description=Until the start of Din’s next turn, the next ally to strike the target deals extra damage equal to Din’s Sneak Attack (normally 2d8).}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords= Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs Ref; 1d4+7(1d4+10 if flanking) damage and Din slides the target 1 square. Until the end of Din’s next turn, the target is slowed}}|Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common |Strength=14 (+2) |Constitution=10 (+0) |Dexterity=20 (+5) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=16 (+3) |Skills=Acrobatics +12, Bluff +16, Insight +9, Perception +7. Stealth +12, Thievery +12 |Feats= Skilled Feint, Daring Performer, Backstabber |Equipment=Adventurer's Kit, Dynamic Dagger +2, Imposter's Armor +2, Amulet of Seduction +1, Identification Papers (4 sets), Flask (3), Inquisitive's Kit, Rapier, Thieves' Tools 138 gp}} Character Information Background Din’s parents abandoned him early in his life. He doesn’t know the reason, though he’s certainly thought up plenty of heroic escapes and nefarious schemes depending on how life was treating him. He spent his early youth hiding and stealing what he could, but quickly learned that life was easier when people though you were an orphaned child of their race. He began manipulating people early and hasn’t looked back since. Between grifts and cons he managed to eke out a living in various towns and cities in the south of Khorvaire. Rarely did Din spend more than a couple of months in one area. Eventually he moved on from tricking people out of their money to tricking his way into homes and shops to steal what he needed. On occasion he’s even managed to get hired to steal for another, as long as the job wasn’t overly dangerous and the price was right. Din has spent the last few years adventuring under different guises and attempting to keep his trail cold. While he’s not learned much more respect for those he doesn’t know, he’s learned the etiquette of an adventuring party at least. Appearance In his own flesh, Din is of unremarkable height and weight. He is of a size to blend in with most crowds, which would be much easier to do if his skin weren’t a nearly translucent white and his flowing hair didn’t match. Fortunately for the normally shy changeling, he’s been gifted with the ability to hide anywhere and as anyone. Most often he’s seen disguising himself as a Human, Khoravar or a Halfork as the races are easy enough for the lithe changeling to mimic. Age: 22 Gender: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 144 lbs. Alternate Identities *Pis Memish – Human – Flamboyant and attention hungry, Pis is not your average rogue. He wears flashy clothes and a magnificent hat (with a feather of course). He is loud, boisterous and cocksure. He often times comes across as one who’s heard tales of adventure his whole life and has finally set out to find that adventure. Pis speaks with an accent from somewhere near Stormhome. *Rath Nomkrat – Khoravar – Rath speaks little. He shows up to get a job done, collect his pay and go home. He talks as little about his past as possible. He has a grisly scar across his face and, when pressured, explains that it came from the last person to ask too many questions about his past. He will soon assert that the other guy looked worse. *Gren Giantkiller – Halkork - If Gren is anything, it's friendly. When he’s not paying attention he slips back to Goblin until someone reminds him that he’s supposed to be speaking Common. He reminisces about his rite of passage out on the Reaches and how he earned his name. The giant didn’t see him coming. Gren’s pretty sure that’s the only reason he survived the fight. Gren was always the runt of the litter and he's always been a bit sensitive about the subject. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Din has, on more than one occasion, infiltrated the wrong organization in an attempt to glean useful information. These organizations may be out for blood depending on what he learned (or what they think he learned). * Having never met his parents, Din could have siblings on either side of the law who are aware of him and his actions. Kicker Din recently stole information from House Tarkanan. He’s reasonably sure he’s being pursued. In the least, Gren Giantkiller is being pursued and that will certainly lead to trouble for Din later in life. He’s completely unaware of what he stole; he just knows that it’s put him on a list few people would want to be on. He’s managed to evade his pursuers thus far, but he’s felt eyes on him for months and is always concerned about what is around the next corner. Adventure History Love Lost - Ministats Din - Male Changeling Rogue (Artful Dodger) 5 Passive Insight: 19, Passive Perception: 17 AC:17, Fort:15, Ref:20, Will:17 -- Speed:6 HP:42/42, Bloodied:21, Surge Value:10, Surges Left: 6/6 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: not used Powers: Sly Flourish, Deft Strike, Dazing Strike, Precise Incision Sneak in the Attack, Low Slash, Changeling Trick Dynamic Dagger Power, Imposter's Armor Power, Amulet of Seduction Conditions: None Equipment Coins: 138 gp Encumbrance: 49 lbs Normal Load: 140 lbs Heavy Load: 220 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600 lbs Note: Rapier left in room at Tower's Shard Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 6 (6 Class + 0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Changeling (EPG) * +2 Insight, +2 Bluff * +2 Charisma, +2 Dexterity or Intelligence (Chose Dexterity) * Shapechanger: Din is treated as a Shapechanger for effects and conditions. * Mental Defense: +1 Racial Bonus to Will. * At-Will Power: Changeling Disguise * Encounter Power: Changeling Trick * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal Class Features Rogue (PHB) * Armor Proficiency: Cloth, Leather * Weapon Proficiency: Dagger, hand crossbow, shuriken, sling, short sword * Bonuses to Defense: +2 Reflex * First Strike: Din has Combat Advantage against each enemy that has not yet acted during the first turn of combat. * Rogue Tactics (Artful Dodger): Din adds 3 to his AC against Opportunity Attacks. * Rogue Weapon Talent Din gains a +1 bonus to attacks with a dagger and increases the damage die of a shuriken by 1 degree. Feats * 1st: Skilled Feint (D386) - +2 to Bluff checks to feint. If Din gains Combat advantage via a Bluff check, he adds one die to his sneak attack damage pool. * 2nd: Daring Performer (DraAn2009) – Deft Strike: Din can choose to, instead of moving 2 squares before the attack, make a bluff check to gain combat advantage. He is still restricted to one such use of Bluff per encounter. * 4th: Backstabber (PHB) – Din deals 2d8 damage with his sneak attack instead of 2d6. Background Racial – Natural Chameleon (EPG): Bluff +2 Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +940 gp starting gold - 15 gp for Adventurer's Kit - 8 gp for Identification Papers x 4 - 40 gp for Inquisitive's Kit - 25 gp for Rapier - 20 gp for Thieves' Tools - 9 cp for three Flasks - 1 cp for shopkeepers tip* - 9 sp for shopkeepers tip* - 3 gp for shopkeepers tip* -500 gp for resurrection (Lost Love) - 25 gp for leather armor -175 gp for Transfer Enchantment (AV) scroll - 15 gp for Carrikal -------- 113 gp remaining *I'm lazy, so sue me. Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl=gp ** 360 gp * Level 2: Parcel lvl+4 ** Dynamic Dagger +2 (AV) - Character Generation * Level 3: Parcel lvl+3 ** Imposter's Chain Armor +2 (AV) - Character Generation * Level 4: Parcel lvl +1 ** Amulet of Seduction +1 (PHR:T) - rewrite Wishlist * XP * 3750 XP from starting at level 4 * 1760 XP From Lost Love * 2060 XP From Eye of the Tiger (http://www.enworld.org/forum/living-eberron/278527-adventure-eye-tiger-judge-39.html#post5641137) * 2250 XP from spending 9 RP at level 6 Total XP: 9820 RP * 3 RP from Lost Love * 6 RP from Eye of the Tiger (http://www.enworld.org/forum/living-eberron/278527-adventure-eye-tiger-judge-39.html#post5641137) * 9 RP Spent at level 6 Changes * June 4, 2010: Created * June 29, 2010: Removed Leather Armor * October 19, 2010: Character rewrite and level up to 5 Judge Comments Level 4 (starting) Approval 1 Approved from renau1g: Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking Level 5 (w/ rewrite) Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Tracking: You should state how much xp you traded your RP in for, and then add that to your XP total. 4510 isn't enough to get to level 5. * Summary: Amulet of Seduction's power is missing. * Defenses: You're missing the bonuses from your amulet. * Skills: Your Bluff should be +16. 5 (trained) + 3 (half level) + 2 (Cha mod) + 2 (racial) + 2 (amulet) * Skills: Diplomacy is missing bonus from amulet. Only the first one is worrying. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Status Approved for level 4 by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:LEB:Changeling Category:LEB:Rogue Category:LEB Category:LEB:Retired Characters